


Wednesday Morning

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was only Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Command Dynamics July 2005.

Elizabeth panted for breath, the sound of her breathing the only noise in her otherwise silent room as her body came down from its orgasm-induced high.

Long minutes later she finally opened her eyes and lifted her head enough to see the clock, vaguely taking note of the time. She had about an hour to shower, dress, eat, and pull herself together enough to look John Sheppard in the eye without giving away the fact that she'd awakened with her hand between her legs and his name on her lips. For the third time that week.

It was only Wednesday.

_\--end--_


End file.
